


the undertale and deltrunes kids hanging out

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Post-Canon, Pranks, Secret Santa, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: my santa gift for @pris-art for @undertalesecretsanta. prompt 1: the undertale duo hang out with delta rune duobase on canon activities and easter eggs for both games (kris being messy eating, super smash bros and the toilet prank). there’s probably some errors in them.





	the undertale and deltrunes kids hanging out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).




End file.
